Lilo and Stitch: The gift of sight
by Xoverguy
Summary: An acid from Jumba's lab falls on lilo's eyes, blinding her. In order to help her stitch does something big. Bad summmary, touching story. Please read and review. This is a preparation Story for Lilo and Stitch: The Defender.


Hello everybody! Xoverguy here. I'm taking a break from The Hamstervillan Wars and going to bring you this piece of fic. Enjoy!

**Lilo and Stitch: The gift of sight **

It was a pretty sunny day on the island of Kuwai, Lilo and Stitch were inside Jumba's lab watching him mix his evil genius chemicals and stuff.

I do not like idea of little girl being here. Jumba says somewhat worried. These chemicals are very unstable and could go kablooey at any time.

It's just that I'm very curious about science and the best way to learn is to watch you work. Lilo replied.

Yes, but… Jumba was cut short when he discovered that the chemical he was working on was growing unstable and about to explode. Oh, Blitsnack! Everybody duck!

The chemical exploded, shooting the acid everywhere. Jumba ducked underneath the table. Stitch tackled Lilo to the ground so that the acid wouldn't hit her, but it was too late, some of the acid hit her square in the eyes. Lilo then felt a sudden burning pain in her eyes.

Ahhh! My eyes! Lilo said. Then she blacked out.

**2 hours later:**

Lilo regained consciousness. When she tried to open her eyes she didn't see anything, everything was completely black. She was about to panic until she heard her sister Nani chewing out Jumba big time. She calmed down when she heard the familiar voices but still wondered what happened. She didn't have to wait long. Jumba and Nani soon came to her room.

Lilo! Nani exclaimed in a worried tone. Are you okay?

I feel fine. Said Lilo. But I can't see anything. Nani, what's going on?

Lilo heard Jumba sigh. It seems like the acid you were exposed to damaged your optical receptors. The damage is irreparable.

Lilo did not understand much of Jumba's scientific talk, but she had heard that anything with the root word optic meant the eyes, and she already knew what damage meant. It took her fifteen seconds for the truth to sink in.

So, Lilo started. That means that…

You're blind, dear. Nani completed.

It took Lilo a whole minute to comprehend the severity of the situation. After that, even though she was blind she felt one of her own tears run down her cheeks.

But the rest of my body is okay, right? Asked Lilo.

That is correct. Answered Jumba.

And nobody else was hurt, right? Lilo asked again.

I am okay. Jumba replied. And you know that stitch is indestructible.

Lilo sighs, but a smile develops on her face. Then I'm okay with being blind.

We should let her sleep in order of her to recover. Jumba said to Nani.

Okay, Lilo I'll come tonight to take you to dinner. I'll order pizza.

That would help me feel better. Lilo said. By the way, could you tell Stitch to come here?

Of course. Nani replied.

Five minutes later Stitch entered via the elevator, so Lilo heard him coming.

Lilo okay? Stitch asked

Yeah, but now I'm blind. Lilo explained.

Stitch sorry. He replied.

Don't be. Lilo comforted. I'm okay with this. I only wish I could see your cute face again.

Stitch wishes so too. Stitch said.

**That night after dinner:**

Lilo was asleep; Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley were still awake. Stitch was trying to sleep, but something in his heart didn't let him. He got off his bed and went down the elevator and into the kitchen where Jumba was with Nani.

Jumba? Stitch called.

What is troubling you 626? Jumba said, surprised that Stitch was awake.

Can Jumba make new eyes for Lilo?

Jumba stopped what he was doing and rubbed his chin. Is being very difficult, but possible. Jumba replied. The problem is that I would need something like an eye donor in order to clone and modify the eyes. The good thing is that it could be from anybody.

Okay, Stitch said. Stitch want to give eye to Lilo.

This stopped Nani and Jumba in their tracks.

Stitch, are you quite serious about this? Jumba asked. If you donate your eye you will only have one eye left.

Stitch serious. Stitch said. Jumba can later create for me a mechanical eye.

This is true but you really want to go through with procedure? Jumba asked.

Stitch ready. Stitch replied. Stitch want Lilo to see again.

Nani hugged stitch with tears in her eyes. Thank you, stitch. She said in a whisper.

We must hurry then. Jumba said. Big girl, take little girl and Stitch to my ship. We will begin the operations shortly.

**Late the next morning:**

Lilo woke up and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she was in Jumba's ship. She was even more surprised to discover that she was actually seeing something! Jumba! She called out confused.

Ah, little girl is feeling better. Jumba said happily as he entered the room.

But how can this be? Lilo asked. I thought I was blind.

You're having to thank 626 for that. Jumba says. With that Stitch enters with a mirror. Lilo instantly noticed that one of Stitch's eyes was gone and in its place was a mechanical eye replacement.

Lilo look nice with new eyes. Stitch said holding up the mirror.

Lilo looked at the mirror and discovered that, although her new eyes were the same size as normal human eyes, they were completely black like Stitch's real eye.

So, Lilo said choking up tears. You gave your eye so that Jumba could make me new eyes?

Ih! Stitch said.

Why? Lilo asked.

Because Lilo wanted to see Stitch's cute face again. Stitch answered.

At this Lilo started crying in happiness and hugged Stitch. Thank you, Stitch. You're the best friend I ever had. Lilo said while crying.

You to. Stitch answered.

**The End.**


End file.
